Ear-carried ornaments or jewelry, for instance earrings, or eardrops, can be secured in several different ways. For instance, the jewelry can be secured to the wearer's earlobe with the aid of a clip which clamps the jewelry to the earlobe. When the jewelry or ornament concerned includes a stem or tang of round cross-section, the earlobes will be pierced and the stem inserted through the hole and appropriately secured. The clasp, or like locking device, is then located behind the earlobe, with the ornament or jewel seated against or hanging from the front part of the earlobe.